The Lead Mines
South-east of Toryreck, Island of Sodor |year_opened = c.1885 |year_closed = 1930 |managed_by = Ulfstead Mining Company |lines = Ffarquhar Branch Line}} Toryreck Mines is a uranium and former lead mine located west of Toryreck off of Thomas' Branch Line. History and Operations ''The Railway Series'' In the 1880s, the Ulfstead Mining Company became interested in the minerals, mostly lead, waiting to be found on the higher ground east of the marsh separating Tidmouth and Elsbridge; but without a firm footing they could not be either extracted or transported away. Accordingly, they called in A. W. Dry & Co., who had experience with working on drainage problems in East Anglia. A. W. Dry built embankments across the flats north and south of the River Els and installed tide gates, allowing mining operations to begin. A railway line was constructed to transport the lead to the harbour at Knapford, later extended to Tidmouth. After the somewhat shaky start, the lead mine prospered for a time. Miners dug tunnels underground and while their roofs were strong enough to support trucks, they were not strong enough to support the weight of an engine. The run down of the mine began in 1925 and it had to close down in 1930. Fortunately, the branch line found new traffic from quarrying at Ffarquhar. Thomas was sometimes sent to the mine to deliver empty trucks and take away full ones from sidings. On one of these trips in 1953, he disregarded the warning board about the instability of the tunnels and fell into a mine shaft and had to be rescued by Gordon. By 1962, discovery of uranium in the old workings has led to the mine's re-opening and the mine's future looks fair for the present. When Wilbert visited in 1993, one of his first jobs was at the lead mine. ''Thomas & Friends'' Like in the Railway Series, Thomas once fell down a mine after ignoring the danger signs and had to be rescued by Gordon. Later on, the Sodor Construction Company turned the Lead Mines into a visitor's park. During the construction of the site, Monty went past one of the warning flags and fell down into another mine. In the end, he had to be dug out by Darcy. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Down the Mine * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Train Stops Play * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Cab over Wheels Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways |-|Television Series= * 'Series 4' - Train Stops Play and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Series 23' - Mines of Mystery and Deep Trouble Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 23 - The Sodor Construction Crew Videos * 2019 - Meet the Sodor Construction Company! }} Trivia * It was referred in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet as the Dryaw Lead Mines. * In the twenty-third series, the set used for the Lead Mines is actually a reused half of Calles Cavern. es:Las Minas de Plomo pl:Kopalnia ru:Свинцовые рудники Category:Mines Category:Landmarks Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Businesses Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway Category:Shunting yards Category:Quarries